Another High School AU
by miss-stupid-sunshine
Summary: A selection of mixed ships Avengers High School AU Scenarios. I imagine all taking place the the same school, mostly Stony and Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

**_Follow just-fandom-writing on tumblr for more, also send in prompts because that would be lovely. _**

**_This is now a series. Not all are related, but in the same universe and high school I imagine. I'll do mostly Clintasha and Stony scenarios, but other ships too. Just PM if you have a scenario or idea, or go to my tumblr above. All posted there too._**

* * *

Every Thursday afternoon, the last lesson of Tony's day was gym. And every Thursday afternoon he would spend as long as possible showering and getting dressed in the locker rooms. Why? Because Thursdays were football practice. Tony worked out early on in the season that if he was around for long enough the football jocks would wander in to change and the best bit? He got to talk to Steve.

As with everything Steve did, he was always dead on time, if not early to practice, and was ready and on the field way before the rest on the team he captained. So that meant Tony could get to have a good 3 - 7 minutes of talking with him before it was time for practice to start or one of his asshole friends decided to join the conversation with something much less civilized.

It wasn't that Steve didn't want to talk to Tony. Every Thursday he said they should meet up and make plans. It was just Steve's friends. Those dicks couldn't seem to leave Tony alone. They were relentless.

It had started out as just a shove in the hallway now and again. Now every time they saw him, names would be tossed in his direction. "Loser." "Nerd." Worst of all "fag." It seemed to Tony they had worked out about his crush on Steve. The Captain himself was still oblivious though.

Tony just kept his head high and still walked the halls like he owned the place. He had to admit, the smartass comments probably just annoyed the bullies more, but he wasn't just going to take it, and saying things was the only way he could react. He was outmatched, but not outwitted. Although they made sure Steve didn't find out. Everyone knew knew what Steve Rogers thought of bullies.

After just finishing lacing his sneakers up and grabbed his bag when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey Stark!" A familiar Captain's voice called. "Think you can just skip out on talking to me today?" He asked, playfully.

Steve dumped his bad and sat down on one of the benches. "Not intentionally, Cap." Tony stood by the bench as Steve started taking off his shoes. "But you were late." And Tony couldn't help it when Steve had that smile on his angelic face, so he joked right back.

"I am not. The rest of the teams just getting here." Steve looked around the room watching the jocks meander slowly in laughing and joking. He nodded to a few of them smiling, although their eyes focused mostly on Tony, hatred filling them.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly punctual." Steve laughed, sending herds of butterflies to Tony's stomach. Damn it, he thought, making somebody laugh shouldn't give him that feeling, but it did.

They talked for a while and Tony ended up sitting down while Steve got changed, and managed to avert his eyes to some degree. The subject of a party that was coming up on Saturday night made it's way into conversation. "I don't know whether to go or not," Steve was putting on his padding now. Tony had to admit that it looked seriously uncomfortable.

"The guys want me to go," Steve had sat down now, waiting for the others on the team to get ready. They weren't even changed yet. "But I don't know. I don't actually like parties that much. Of course we all know you do." Tony laughed. So the popular guys didn't like him. They still came to his parties, everyone came to his parties. And the girls certainly seemed to like him. "Maybe you should come?"

Before Tony had an opportunity to respond, the coach came in the locker room. He didn't even notice Tony; he saw him there often enough. "Rogers! Shed the pads, and come with me, got some stuff for you to help with." Steve stood as waved a goodbye to Tony.

"See you Saturday, maybe." He called as he left the room. After he left, Tony shook his head smiling. That boy didn't know a thing. He picked up his bag and began making the way out of the locker room, until a big, bulky figure stood in his way.

"Stark." He muttered, two guys moving to flank his side, and Tony sighed. Of course.

"Hey fellas, if you don't mind, I have to get home. I have some very important business to attend to, such as making sure I actually get in to college, unlike, well, you." He pointed, and attempted to move around the human wall.

The teenagers started moving forwards and Tony's breath hitched in his throat. "Okay, well, I didn't exactly mean that. Wanna let me go now?" The boys laughed. Not a good sign.

"You're gonna learn a lesson, fag. Cap might not see it, but we do. The way you look at him? It's disgusting. Fucking fag." He spat and Tony flinched in return.

The two guys on either side of the speak launched forwards and Tony had no choice but to scramble backwards. It was futile though, and each guy grabbed an arm and held him against the wall. The teen who had spoken came forwards, muttering something about beating the gay out of him and began firing punches.

Somehow, Tony didn't know or care how, he ended up on the ground, with three guys slamming kicks into him, and the rest of the team, crowding and cheering. Sick, all of them, was the only thought entering his head.

"What the hell is going on!?" A voice called from the back of the crowd, and through the legs and blood coming from his nose Tony could see Steve pushing forwards. "Tony!" He cried when he saw the heap on the floor.

"Hey Cap." He spluttered halfheartedly, and felt extremely close to passing out. He was sorta ashamed he couldn't hold his own, but it was three on one.

A slamming noise caused Tony to look up. Steve had pinned the main guy up against the wall. "What the fuck did you do!?" Tony had never heard the guy swear before, and rage was plain on his face.

"Teaching this fag a lesson he deserves." The guy answered. He wasn't scared of Steve, but everyone knew the whole team looked up to their dearest Captain. Everyone in the school did.

"Fag?" Steve muttered. And then it looked like realization hit him like a tidal wave. "Is that what this about?" He let go of the front of the guys shirt and he fell (was almost thrown) to the ground. "Grow up." He spat.

"Seriously, this is pathetic. You guys make me sick. You think this matters? And you would do this because you think a guy is gay?" As he spoke he started helping Tony up.

The team looked outraged that he was standing up for Tony. "But can't you even see that he was coming on to you?" Then Steve did something strange. Through his pounding head, and gushing nose Tony heard it. He laughed.

"Coming on to me?" Steve said again, incredulous. "I was the one asking him to the party wasn't I? Why d'you guys think I got here early every practice? When I try to make plans with him and you guys drag me away? And you think he's coming on to me? You guys really are idiots. Blind idiots." He muttered, hoisting Tony's arm around his shoulder.

"But what about practice, Cap?" One of the guys called out from the crowd. Steve was busy tilting Tony's head back, trying to get his nose bleed to stop.

Steve didn't turn around. "I don't even want to look at you guys right now, let alone train with you." The expressions of the people on the team looked different, angry or somewhat sad to possibly lose their Captain. They looked shocked obviously, their star playing coming out like it was no big deal. The thought made Tony smiled, despite his pitiful state. "C'mon Stark, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

About an twenty minutes, sitting in the closest bathroom to the locket room so Tony didn't have to move to far. They had managed to get the bleeding to stop and Steve was working on getting the blood off Tony's shirt while Tony stood shirtless at the mirror, wiping blood off his face.

"You okay?" Steve asked after a few moments of silence. "Because, I wouldn't be, if I was you." Tony smirked.

"'Course you would be, Cap. You're a little solider." He winked in his direction. "Nah, just a little bruised, and don't think the nose is broken, so the face is still perfect."

Steve didn't laugh or smile. "That's not what I meant," He said. "What they said? What they did? It was awful. I'm ashamed to call them my teammates."

"It doesn't bother me Steve. I'm not even gay actually, just bi. I've probably had more hook ups than they ever will. I just don't let it bother me." Tony replied, dabbing his face with tissue.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Steve left the shirt to soak in the sink and walked over to Tony, taking the tissue, holding his head in place by simply tilting his chin, and taking it upon himself to clean Tony's face.

A few silent moments passes. "Did you mean it? What you said before, about trying to make plans with me and inviting me to the party?" Tony asked, avoiding eye contact, though Steve's next words caused him to look straight at the blonde in front of him.

"Every word." He said clearly, concentrated on getting the blood off. Then his eyes flickered straight to Tony. "I like you a lot, actually."

Tony stumbled for a minute. "Same here." He managed to say eventually, before being pulled into a warm, protective embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Follow just-fandom-writing on tumblr for more, also send in prompts because that would be lovely._**

**_This is now a series. Not all are related, but in the same universe and high school I imagine. I'll do mostly Clintasha and Stony scenarios, but other ships too. Just PM if you have a scenario or idea, or go to my tumblr above. All posted there too._**

* * *

All of Clint's teachers said he was easily distracted. That, however, wasn't true. He just didn't want to focus on science, or maths, or history. Not to mention his teachers sat him at the front of the class to try and get him to pay attention, but it just put him off more. Everyone knew he saw better from a distance. And he didn't just see, it was easier to take everything in that way.

That's what he was doing now. Clint and his friends were laying on the grass outside their high school. Soccer practice didn't start for another hour, so they were messing around as normal teenage boys did. Telling crude jokes and play fighting, but Clint wasn't interested. Instead, his eyes were fixed some place else.

A girl, around his age was leaning against a gleaming black pick up truck in the parking lot in front of them. Soft, bouncing red curls of hair hung by her face. Green eyes were lined with black lashes, and her full red lips with pursed in thought.

It was obvious to Clint that she wasn't like the usual girls he hung out with. All cheerleaders with bleached hair and orange faces. But something about her was intriguing. She wore a black vest top with a dark grey spider pattern on it, so dark it was barely visible. Clint guessed that was the point. Over that she wore an open green army shirt, matched with blue jeans and and dark combat boots. Clint had to admit, she was hot.

But she wasn't the only thing that caught his attentive eye. Heading towards her were the most hated people in school. The hockey guys. The team primarily consisted of what seemed to be douchebags. They, surprisingly, were the bullies of the school - not the football or soccer team. Both of their captains (Clint and another guy he thought was called Steve.) made sure of that.

As they walked towards the girl, he witnessed her expression change. It went from deep in thought, to ultimate stare of death. She crossed her arms and stood up straighter.

"Ouch!" One of the guys let out a fake cry. "She's icy!" He hollered turning round and high fiving his friends.

They continued their advance towards her and she merely rolled her eyes. One courageous teen walked up and began leaning next to her. Clint couldn't help but think this was a bad move. "Hey babe, wanna hang out with us?" He winked and Clint shuddered. This guy was creepy.

The girl didn't look at the guy, she just stared off into the distance, as if considering his offer. She only turned to face him when she replied with "I'd rather stick red hot pins in my eyes." Her expression was now one of boredom.

"Feisty!" Someone called from the group. The guy merely turned to give his team a thumbs up. Before Clint knew what he was doing, he was on his feet, tired of watching the scene at this length.

"What are you doing?" One of his friends lounging beneath him asked.

"Just gonna check something out." Clint answered, walking forwards casually.

The banter between the hockey team kept unfolding as Clint watched the leader pull moves on the red head. "Don't be like that, baby." He teased, placing a hand on her hip. She pulled away, but he didn't move his hand.

"Remove your hand, or I swear to God, I'll-" The girl's threat was cut short, but Clint didn't doubt how serious she was. Part of Clint just wanted to see what she would actually do.

"You'll do what, exactly?" He questioned, beginning to tug at the waist band of her jeans. "You're just a girl -" This time him was cut off, but with a swift movement and a yelp replacing his previous statement.

Forgetting his calm stride, Clint found himself running towards the scene. The girl had grabbed the guy's inappropriately placed hand and twisted, moving his frame until his body was pushed against her ride, and she was pinning him from behind. "Or else I'll break your hands." Her voice was strangely calm as she threatened him some more.

The crowd of jerks were shouting from behind them. "Freak girl!" "Crazy bitch!" "What a weirdo!?" The jeered. The girl didn't seemed phased by any of it.

Thinking fast, Clint moved cautiously behind her. "Let him go, he's not worth it." He said, calmly. She flicked her head around to stare at Clint, spraying her bright hair outwards with the motion. They stared at each other, and seconds ticked by until the girl released her grip and the boy dropped to the ground.

He scrambled quickly to his feet however. "What kind of psycho bitch are you?" He cried out, looking especially angry.

"I don't think she's the one with the problem." Clint retorted, stepping protectively in front of her." Just because she doesn't want to hand around with a bunch of dicks like you doesn't make her a bitch. It just means you can't take no for an answer. Now get lost."

With a reasonable amount of comments and evil glares, they did just that, and eventually left it so only Clint and the girl were standing by her truck.

"I could have handled that by myself, you know?" She remarked, pushing a piece of fiery hair behind her ear before crossing her arms defensively.

"I know." Clint agreed, running a hand through his hair. "But I figured this way his blood wouldn't get all over your awesome ride." He joked, trying a small smile. He watched the corner of her mouth twitch upwards slightly.

Lowering her arms, she asked "What's your name, anyway?"

"Clint," He replied. "Clint Barton. And you?"

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said simply. "I'll see you around, Clint". She added before opening the door to her pick up truck, sliding in and driving away.

For some reason, Clint was sure that this would be the last he saw of Natasha. He hoped it wasn't anyway.


End file.
